The Pranker and the Punk
by xKissingFire
Summary: Inuyasha loves to pull pranks on everyone in school. But one day, he pulls a prank on a wrong girl. Turning them into enimies, but maybe even something closer later on. InuKag. Possibly MirSan. AU OOC
1. The guy

The Pranker and the Punk

**The Pranker and the Punk**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 1**

She looked at him angrily. He was smiling though, as if nothing bad was happening. And in his world, nothing was. At his side there was a girl, with long black hair, and a white ribbon holding it up. They were all in the 6th grade. And as they say, you can lose a lot of friends in middle school. But Kagome and Inuyasha were _best_ friends; they were supposed to stay together. What happened to that promise?

"If you date her, we won't be friends anymore! She's mean to me, and she teased me," Kagome yelled at him, with tears threatening her eyes. She couldn't cry now, not in school, not in front of the guy she had a crush on, let alone her best friend.

"Fine," Inuyasha snapped at her, giving her an angry look but still smiling," you're a freak anyways. All you wear is black, with those chains! Go to hell."

Kagome stood there shocked. She had never thought that he would say anything like that to her. Even if they were enemies. They had been best friends for years. Inseparable for 5 years. And _she_ had come in and stole him from her. But finally, the tears came out of Kagome's eyes. She ran past Inuyasha and to the girl's bathroom, where she stayed for the rest of the hour. Inuyasha had just stood there with his arm around Kikyo's waist.

PRESENT TIME

"Takahashi! To the principal's office," a teacher yelled pointing to the door. Inuyasha Takahashi was the prankster of the 9th grade. He smirked at the teacher, his golden eyes calming her rage, but he slowly got up. All the girls sighed as he walked slowly past them, all the girls that is, except Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. She sneered at him, and he just glared at her. Ever since that day in 6th grade they had hated each other.

Shortly after Inuyasha had left, the bell rang, signaling that 3rd hour was over. Lunch time. Oh fun. People always starred at Kagome and her friends. They were known as the rebels of the school, or the "punks". Even though most of them were nice, people were scared of them. Kagome walked slowly to her locker, listening to Fake It by Seether. People starred at her purple skinny jeans, black vans, the purple and black zebra shirt, and the Korn sweatshirt. Kagome shoved her Biology crap in her locker, and walked to the lunch room, meeting up with her best friend Sango. Who was wearing a dark blue dress, black leggings, and converse. She was sort of girly. But Kagome was friends with some preps.

They sat at their table in the back corner, while their other friends came to the table. Rin, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Shippo (he is 14 in this story), and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was a junior who was dating Rin. He was also Inuyasha's brother. But he also hated Inuyasha, so he didn't mind Kagome.

They all ate their lunch, discussing what had happened in their classes, the stupid things they did, and all the new music coming out. Kagome was laughing at one of Miroku's perverted jokes, when someone put their hands on her shoulders. She flipped around ready to kill whoever did it. Inuyasha. Oh she was going to kill him. She brought her fist back, and went to punch him, but he moved out of the way.

"Kagome, I just wanted to be nice and let you know, you should be watching your back the rest of this week," he smiled his toothy grin, and she spit at him. He said, "Kagome, don't you still love me? We used to be friends."

"Yeah, _used_ to. You're just a jerk now. Go to hell."

"I'm hurt. But it's too bad that you'd be there if I did go there."

"How can I possibly be in hell?"

"Look at how you dress, you freak."

Kagome heard her friends all growl or mutter something under their breath. That had not offended just her. It offended all her friends, and everyone like her. She heard someone stand up, and in front of her, walked Sesshomaru.

"Move away little brother. We don't need you here. All you are is a nuisance."

"Well, a lot of people find me funny and cute," he said with pride. He nodded his head over to the table of cheerleaders. Just looking at them made everyone at her table want to puke. All of them were sluts. Every single one had probably lost their virginity at 12. Maybe younger.

"They just want a good fuck Inuyasha. Although I don't see how you would be one, seeing as you are a virgin. Farthest you've ever gone is a kiss. Saving yourself for the right girl, little brother?"

Inuyasha's face turned red with embarrassment. Everyone at the school had thought he had at least made out with a girl, and some thought he wasn't a virgin.

"Well, it's not like you're the sex god either, Sesshomaru."

"At least I have a nice girlfriend who isn't a slut."

Inuyasha knew he had been beaten, and growled at his brother, then walked away. Everyone at the table cheered for him, and Kagome gave him a high five, which he surprisingly smiled at. Probably because he had just publicly tormented his little brother.

The bell for lunch to end rang, and everyone went their separate ways to their classes. Kagome got all of her History books, and started to walk up the stairs to the second story. Someone had knocked into her, and she cursed at them, making people spread away from her. But someone started helping her pick up her things. She looked up at the person, about to tell them to fuck off, but she decided not too. It was a new kid she guessed, so he didn't know her rep. And she generally wasn't one to be mean to people who weren't mean to her.

"Thanks," she said nicely, smiling.

"Your welcome, do you know where room 154 is," the boy asked her, looking at his schedule.

"If you turn right, it's the third door on the left. I'm Kagome by the way."

"Thanks so much. I'm Hojo, I'm new to Sakura High."

"Oh, so you don't know my rep. I'm known as a freak, so it's okay if you never want to be seen talking to me either."

"I don't mind. I find you quite pretty actually."

She blushed. No one had told her that before. Well, her family had, but they didn't count. That was their job after all. And Inuyasha did, once. When they had first met. She sighed, remembering they day.

"T-thanks," she said quietly.

"Well I better go before I'm late."

"Me too." Kagome walked away from him, and up the steps to her 4th hour. Sango was in this hour. She couldn't wait to tell her about the new kid. He was just so nice, and he was kind of cute.

**So this was my first chapter. I think I did quiet good. Tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions. I want 5 reviews before I update again. I may not update right away, probably two days at the most. I am trying to write longer more detailed chapters, so it takes longer then 1 hour to write them. FIVE REVIEWS!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	2. New Project

The Pranker and the Punk

**The Pranker and the Punk**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 2**

Kagome walked into her History class, in a daze. She had almost run into Inuyasha, but had snapped back to reality before she could. She got a disgusted look on her face at the thought of touching him. Yuck. She went and sat next to Sango near the back, and looked out the window.

"Do I even get a 'hi', Kagome," Sango asked?

Kagome snapped her head to her friend, getting a weird look from Sango. She just smiled at her and said," I'm sorry Sango. I was just sorta thinking about something."

"Like what? A boooooy?"

"NO! You know I don't have crushes on boys here at this hell hole!"

Kagome gave Sango her best angry look. She felt bad for lying to Sango. She did kind of like that boy. She looked towards the window again. The teacher came in the room, making everyone quiet down. When the teacher sat down, a big fart emitted. Inuyasha just sat there smirking. Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha shouldn't do that.

"Takahashi. If you do that again, I will have you suspended," the teacher said, throwing the purple whoopee cushion at his face. He stuffed it into his pocket, winking at the teacher. She sighed, and grabbed a stack of papers. She started passing them out, when I got it; it looked like a project paper. I hope I can choose partners and be with Sango.

"I will be choosing your partners! Group one is Migoto, and Nai. Group two is Sango and Miroku, Group three is Issho and Teishoku, Group four is Inuyasha and Kagome…"

Kagome didn't hear anything after that, she was shocked. She had to be with him, she slowly turned her wide eyes to his golden ones. He looked amused. She was going to die. She looked at what the project was for. It said they had to work on it together out of school, at their houses. 'Oh god no,' she thought. She read that if they didn't work together they'd fail. She was a good student, so she had no choice but to work with him. She walked over to his desk with a sad look. She sat down, and he smiled at her.

"So…you want to come over to my house tonight, since it's a Friday? We could get started on this project and have it done by the end of the week next week," he said.

"Fine. I'm not happy about this, I still hate you for what you did in 6th grade," she whispered to him.

"Just be over at my house at 4, and we can work on it, okay?"

They had the rest of the hour to decide what they were going to do for it. They had to research a city in America. They decided Detroit, Michigan. The bell rang, and they were released to go home. Kagome was walking through the hall, when she saw a group of kids. They must be upperclassman. She squeezed through, and saw them picking on that kid from earlier. She put her books down, and pulled Hojo from the boys grip. She pulled him away, grabbing her books. She pulled him into a corner.

"What did you do to them," she asked?

"I asked for directions," he said plainly.

"NEVER ask upperclassmen here for directions, always ask a teacher. Upperclassman are really mean to freshmen, now go to your locker, and listen to what I say," she said pushing him into the hall. She walked a few feet to her locker, and put her books and homework in her bag, and walked to the front of the school. She waited for Sango to give her a ride back. Sango pulled up in her Black Toyota Corolla. Kagome climbed in the back with Ayame. Miroku was in the front, holding Sango's hand.

They dropped off Rin, and then Miroku and Sango lived next door to Kagome, so she parked in the road, getting out. Kagome got out and sighed. She told Sango how she had to go to Inuyasha's tonight, to work on the project.

"Man, that sucks. I feel so sorry for you. But who knows, you two may bond again, and find out some stuff that has happened while you've been pissed at him," Sango said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the negative side. But I don't plan on bonding with him."

"Oh, you know you want too. But I don't think you mean mentally. If you get what I mean," Sango said winking at her.

"You pervert! That is so gross! I would never want to do that with him. I'd kill myself! Ew….just imaging his dick inside me makes me want to puke."

"Sure it does. But I must go," Sango said bowing to her friend, and walking into her house. Kagome shook her head, and walked into her house. It was 3:04. She would have to leave in about half an hour to get to Inuyasha's house. She walked up to her room, and set her book bag on her bed. She went to her mirror to reapply her eyeliner, and lipstick.

It was 3:27. She sighed and got into her car, driving to Inuyasha's. Over the next few days she learned a lot about Inuyasha's life without her. How Kikyo had been a bitch to him, and pressured him into getting rid of Kagome. She started to slowly forgive him. And one day he actually said to her," I'm sorry for what I did Kagome. I just…thought Kikyo was the one. But I was wrong. She was a slut, and constantly cheated on me. And I didn't find out about it for awhile. I really am sorry for everything I said to you. Could you forgive me," Inuyasha asked her, with pleading golden eyes. He put his hands on hers.

Kagome sighed, knowing she would regret this, but she grabbed his hand and said," Okay Inuyasha, I'll forgive you. We aren't entirely best friends again, but with some patience, we could be again. I really missed you."

She hugged him, and he hugged her back, but pulled her away from him, looking into her eyes, and she blushed. What was he doing…?

She suddenly felt something soft on her lips. Inuyasha. He was a good kisser. She leaned into his kiss, and he made the kiss heavier, and Kagome started moaning just a bit. Wait…didn't she tell him that they might not be best friends for awhile? She pulled away, and he looked like a hurt puppy dog.

"What's wrong Kagome, didn't you like it?"

"I did…but…"

**Mwahahahaha!! You'll have to wait awhile until I can update again. I don't know when I can. I might have to work on a project tomorrow during this time with a friend because I have to turn it in for Science. But we also may get it done in class. And I can't update Friday, because it's Homecoming, and I'm in the Parade, and the Library will be closed. And if I have bad grades on my report card. Which I may have a bad grade in History, I may not be able to come here anymore. But I'll try to update ASAP!! Please forgive me if it isn't very soon. 5 reviews please!!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	3. POPTARTS!

The Pranker and the Punk

**The Pranker and the Punk**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 3**

LAST TIME

"What's wrong Kagome, didn't you like it?"

"I did…but…"

PRESENT TIME

"What?" he asked.

"Well…I like someone else, and I mean, we were just enemies a bit ago, and I don't know if I like you that way."

"But you kissed me back, and Kagome I said I was sorry for everything."

"I know, but I don't want to be with you if you have Kikyo! She always hangs over you."

"I know she does but she's not my girlfriend. She's just trying to get me back so she can make all the other girls jealous and spread rumors that me and her are doing it. I am still a virgin, and I don't like it when people spread things about me. I act like I don't care, so that they'll go away."

"They don't though. They stay here. Inuyasha, I…have to go!"

Kagome gathered her things and ran out the door. She'd have to talk to him tomorrow in school. She breathed a bit in her car, and saw the door open, she quickly tried to start her old car. But the engine gave up. It was almost 10, and she had school tomorrow.

'Start damnit! Start!'

Kagome tried over and over again, and looked up to see Inuyasha putting his head on her window. He reached over and grabbed her wrist that was trying to start the car. He kissed it, and got her out.

"Why don't you stay here, and I'll give you a ride in the morning?"

"But people will think that we're friends again…"

"So? We are! I wish we were more. But I am fine being friends…for now. At least until you get over that other boy."

Kagome sighed, and gave in. She looked into his eyes, and locked her car. She followed him into the house, where he gave her a big T-shirt to wear. He showed her to one of the many guest bedrooms in his house. His father was a rich man of Takahashi Co. But since he died, Sesshomaru had taken over, and had kept the house up.

Kagome said goodnight to Inuyasha, and climbed into the big bed. It was so much nicer than hers at home. She looked at the plain purple wall. She sighed. What was she going to do? Inuyasha turned out to be really nice…but there was also Hojo. She put the pros and cons together.

Inuyasha had money, Hojo didn't; Inuyasha was strong, Hojo wasn't. Hojo was caring, Inuyasha can have moments, Hojo was a new person, and Inuyasha was one of her oldest friends. She didn't know. Inuyasha and Hojo both seemed okay. (I went through the EXACT same thing in my life a couple months ago. I ended up choosing the guy I had been with for awhile though.)

Kagome fell asleep curled in the covers. She had dreams of both Hojo and Inuyasha. Life sucked. Really badly.

Kagome felt something wet in her ear, she opened her eyes and shot up. Her hand going to her ear to get the water out of it. She turned to her left to see a laughing Inuyasha. He was in pants, but his chest was right there…it was so muscled. She could sleep on it all day. But no time for day dreaming. She glared at him.

"Why did you do that?!" she yelled.

"I thought since you didn't have an alarm clock, I'd wake you up that way," he stated.

Kagome glared at him some more, and got out of bed. He followed her downstairs to where she got some Poptarts, and started making them in the toaster. She sighed as she leaned against the counter waiting for them.

"Hey Inuyasha? What about my clothes for today?"

"Oh, already got you some. I went over to your house last night."

He pulled out fishnets, knee high boots, a white mini skirt with chains, a black tank top, and a white and black Slipknot Jacket.

"You want me to wear _that_ to school? Is that even allowed?"

"Hopefully, because I want to see you in this _all_ day." He growled a playful growl at her, and handed her the clothes. Her poptarts were done, and she started eating them. As she reached for her second one, Inuyasha quickly took it, smiling at her.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING POPTART!!" Kagome lunged at him, knocking him over. She wrestled him, reaching for the strawberry deliciousness. She had just missed it as he pulled it away, and stuff all of it in his mouth. All at one.

"You're a pig! That was my poptart!"

"Ey Nio Lamoe," he said to her with his mouth stuffed with the poptart.

She guessed he had said 'I know Kagome."

She shook her head, and walked up to her guest bedroom, changing into the so called 'clothes' Inuyasha had gotten her. She came downstairs to see him fully dressed. He gawked at how she looked.

He ran up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You have great legs." He nuzzled into her neck, making her want to moan, but she suppressed it. She got out of his grasp, and walked to his car.

Inuyasha got in, and started the car, carefully backing out, as Kagome sat in the passenger seat looking pissed off at him. He backed out of the driveway, and started driving to school. Kagome looked out the window and sighed.

"Sango is going to kill me," she mumbled.

"Nah…she'll just faint from the surprised, and Miroku will catch her….Then stroke her butt. Then she'll wake up, and smack him. Then she'll come over and ask you tons of questions."

She gave him a weird look. But he ignored it. He pulled into the parking lot, pulling to a spot right at the front. Kagome got out first, and stomped to the front of the school with Inuyasha right behind her, walking casually. People had started to stare. Everyone knew that they were enemies.

Sango came around the school, finding Kagome standing next to Inuyasha. And Inuyasha's arm around her shoulders. And guess what? She fell over.

**Well sorry for making you wait so long. So I will ask for no reviews, but you can still review if you want. I will try to update tomorrow or Wednesday. And remember, if I don't update, I'm grounded from the Library at school. Which sounds weird, I know. But it's only after school. Because my mom knows I'm on here. But I LOVE ALL MY READERS!! SO I'll do my best to update for all of you. 3**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	4. Rumors Suck

The Pranker and The Punk

**The Pranker and The Punk**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 4**

LAST TIME

Sango came around the school, finding Kagome standing next to Inuyasha. And Inuyasha's arm around her shoulders. And guess what? She fell over.

THIS TIME

Miroku had run to Sango' side, catching her as she fell. But strangely, he never tried to touch her butt. I guess he felt sorry for her, and was in some shock himself. He starred at her face, stroking it a bit. Then he turned his head toward Kagome and Inuyasha. He looked at them with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU TWO DOING TOGETHER?!" He yelled at them.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked a bit shocked by the outburst. Inuyasha pulled his arm off from around Kagome, and awkwardly put it by his side. He moved slightly away from her while blushing. Kagome silently starred at Miroku with her death glare.

"Are me and Inuyasha not allowed to be together?" Kagome asked.

"Of course you aren't! You're enemies!"

"We…made up."

"And made out," Inuyasha mumbled to her.

She slapped his arm as a sign for him to shut up. Luckily Miroku had not heard him. But someone else had. The girl looked shocked, and ran over to her friends. Telling them that Inuyasha and Kagome had kissed. And these girls were major gossipers, and by lunch time the _entire_ school knew about it.

Kagome walked awkwardly to her lunch table, trying to avoid the stares she got from everyone. She sat down between Sango and Miroku who were able to hide her, as she sunk down in her seat. Inuyasha entered the lunch room, everyone looking at him too. The entire lunch room was filled with whispers and pointing fingers.

Inuyasha sat down at Kagome's table, and took one last look around the lunch room. He leaned into the table and asked," What's up with all these weird looks I got?"

"I got them too," Kagome whispered back.

Miroku coughed. He knew what the answer was. One of his friends who was pretty popular had told him what was going on between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I believe I know what it is. Everyone thinks you two kissed. But what are the odds of that," Miroku laughed," I mean, it must just be some stupid made up rumor!"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and both mumbled," Yeah…some stupid _fake_ rumor."

They slumped lower into their chairs, trying to get away from the stares of everyone. Eventually Sesshomaru came over and grinned at Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha, I heard you and Kagome kissed. At our house. On our couch. I'm going to have to burn it now," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha gave him a stupid look," Why?"

"Well, I also heard you two made love on it. And I don't need Inuyasha DNA or Kagome DNA on the couch. So I'll be burning it. Would you like to come see it burn?"

"What the fuck," Inuyasha said. He turned to his brother," We did _not_ make love. We kissed, okay? It's not like I gave her a fucking orgasm. At least I don't think I did…"

Kagome turned red. She had to admit, she was a bit horny when she got home. But she defiantly did not have an orgasm. She shook her head at Inuyasha. Answering his question. Inuyasha stood up. He was going to make an announcement apparently. Great…Inuyasha and public speaking about relationships aren't very compatible.

"Hey all you dick suckers, and dicks. Listen up. Me and Kagome did NOT have sex at my house. We simply kissed. That's it. Just a little kiss. Nothing more. Got it? If I hear one more stupid rumor, I'll cut the kids balls off. And if it's a girl, well, let's just say you'll regret that you ever even thought about that rumor."

Kagome shook her head. 'Now everyone was scared of my boyfriend. I mean…Inuyasha. Now this meant that when they did make love, no one would believe them. Well, if they did. They might not. And there's plenty other guys for me,' she thought.

Kagome laid her head down and the table. This day and week were going to suck eggs.

The lunch bell rang, and Kagome stood up, and walked to her locker, not looking at anyone. Oomph. She ran into someone. She looked up, it was Hojo.

"Hey Kagome, was what Inuyasha said true?"

"Yeah…we only kissed."

"Oh, because I was going to ask you out. You know, go out for dinner, maybe a movie. But obviously you're with him." Hojo looked sad, and started to walk away. Kagome caught his arm and smiled at him.

"I would love to go Hojo. Me and Inuyasha aren't together."

"That's great. I'll call you tonight and set up plans."

"Okay," Kagome said handing him her number. She walked away to her locker, smiling happily. Inuyasha was suddenly by her locker. He looked pissed off.

"What did that guy want?"

"Were you stalking me or something?"

"No….I was watching you, and following you to your locker. That's it."

"That's stalking retard."

"Well it's not my fault that you're cute. But anyways, what did he want?"

"He asked me out on a date an-"

"You said no, right?"

"I said yes. Inuyasha, it's not like we're together." She closed her locker and started walking to History.

"But, Kagome…we kissed. I thought we could become something more." He gave her the best puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. She sighed.

"Let me just see how the date goes okay? If he's a total pig I'll dump him. Does that make you happier, little Yashaaaa?"

"Yes it does."

"Good boy, now I'm going to History."

"I'm in that class with you."

"Oh, right. Well, come on then!"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to History, ignoring the weird looks they got from everyone. They walked in though, and everyone turned dead silent. Probably still fearing Inuyasha "rage of fury". Let's put it this way though. As long as Kagome had known him, he wouldn't even hurt a little bunny rabbit. But he needed the tough guy act to go along with his muscles she guessed.

The teacher walked in.

"Students…we have a new pupil! Please welcome…"

**TO BE CONTINUED!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Who will I make this mystery boy or girl be? Will I even make it human? Will it have a tail? Will it have…ears? These are all questions you must ask yourself as you wait impatiently for the mighty Sumomo to write you the next chapter **

**Naw, I'm joking. I'm having mood swings at the moment. Probably due to it being a…Tuesday. I do go a bit crazy on those days. But don't worry, it's normal. It's probably because I had vault. That drink has a lot of sugars in it. Did you know that? Wow I typed a lot today. Well, I want……………………………………….ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**No, I'm kidding again. I want three. But if you want to review even after I have three, you can. And the number of reviews after I have three will be…21. So feel free to leave a review after that. I love you all.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	5. Scary Movies and Night Night Time

The Pranker and the Punk

**The Pranker and the Punk**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 5**

LAST TIME

The teacher walked in.

"Students…we have a new pupil! Please welcome…"

THIS TIME

"Ketsunoana Maraki."

He wore baggy black pants, with many chains, and a baggy red shirt with Children of Bodom on it. His hair was messy brown, and he looked to have green eyes. He definitely was not Japanese, but he was cute. Kagome smiled at him, and he went to sit down by her.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Kagome."

"Well you already know mine. You're cute. You are Japanese right?"

"Yeah. I already have a kind of boyfriend though, so you may not want to make him jealous. Although he isn't exactly the tough type."

Inuyasha growled at the guy. He was worse then Hojo. And Kagome seemed to like this Ketsunoana guy. He slumped into his chair, starring at the two. He defiantly wasn't going to lose Kagome to _him_. The class went by slowly as he sat and watched Ket talk with _his_ Kagome. He hoped the guy would die. The bell rang, and everyone was out of the room. After the next hour, Kagome met Inuyasha at his locker.

"Was something wrong in History?"

"Yes. You were flirting with that guy. You're mine Kagome. I mean…you're my friend and I care about you. You shouldn't talk to people like that."

"He's exactly like me…"

"Well, I still don't want him to become your boyfriend."

Kagome started laughing. "_Boyfriend?_ Oh Inuyasha you are funny. I don't like him that way, plus I'm going out with Hojo soon. And I promised you that if I didn't like Hojo, I'd go out with you."

"Oh." Inuyasha kind of felt stupid. He was so protective of her, and yet she didn't even like the guy.

Kagome and him walked to his car, arm in arm. They climbed in and went to his house. It was Friday again, and they decided to watch some movies. Scary movies. Kagome didn't like scary movies, which was exactly what Inuyasha wanted. She'd be so scared, she'd cling onto him, and he'd have a reason to put his arm around her and hug her so close. He smiled at his "brilliant" plan.

Kagome screamed. The ladies head had come off. Blood was spurting everywhere. (Trust me you don't want to hear the description of all this. Or the movie for that fact.)

Kagome hid hear head in Inuyasha's chest. The movie soon ended. Inuyasha said to her, "Well, you better get going home…"

"NO! I am not going to an empty house now! Can I please stay here? I have pajamas and extra clothes this time!"

"Fine. But uh…the guest bedroom is pretty creepy. You sure you want to stay there?"

"Can I stay in your room?"

Inuyasha smiled. Exactly what he wanted. "Sure."

Kagome went to the bathroom to get changed. Inuyasha layed on his bed in his P.J. bottoms. Tonight was going to be a good night. (NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERTS!) Kagome was sleeping in the same bed as him, and he could smell that wonderful scent. His door opened, Kagome coming in, and closing it. She was in gray short shorts, with a big Slipknot T Shirt. She climbed in with him shaking. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, making her stop shaking, and snuggle into him. He sighed happily, and put his head into her neck. She smelled wonderful…

Daylight streamed in on the couple sleeping. Somehow Kagome had ended on top of Inuyasha, with her shirt showing…erm…parts, and Inuyasha had his hands on her butt. (Now I wonder if Inuyasha was really sleeping the whole time, hm?) Kagome moaned, and her eyes fluttered open. She saw their position, and jumped out of bed, pulling her shirt down. Inuyasha jumped up, hearing her scream. His eyes tired, and starring at her.

"What the hell Kagome? Why did you scream?" He asked.

"The way were sleeping!"

Oh yes, Inuyasha had woken up in the middle of the night and moved them. He was so happy when she didn't wake up and slap him. He got out of bed and went around to the side she was on. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. He turned her face, and kissed her. She kissed back surprisingly. The kisses got more deeper, and Inuyasha moved them towards his bed. Early morning sex, that was the good stuff. He pushed her onto the bed, moving on top of her. Kagome moaned.

"Kagome, I almost forgot. And I really can't believe I'm saying this…But, what about Hojo?"

"Screw him."

Kagome pulled his face down towards his, and began kissing all over. Her mind wasn't right. She just wanted Inuyasha, and Inuyasha only.

**Cruel, am I not? Well I hope I will be able to update tomorrow. Depending if grades have gotten sent out yet. Their soposed to be mailed tomorrow. And we have Friday off, so if my mom lets me, I can be on all day writing stories!! YAY!! And if she doesn't…****then…****I guess I'll try to update over the weekend.**** But I'll try my best to update tomorrow, or as soon as I can! FIVE REVIEWS!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	6. The Mall and Pissed off Hojo

The Pranker and the Punk

**The Pranker and the Punk**

_Disclaimer: I do not won Inuyasha_

**Chapter 6**

LAST TIME

"Kagome, I almost forgot. And I really can't believe I'm saying this…But, what about Hojo?"

"Screw him."

Kagome pulled his face down towards hers, and began kissing all over. Her mind wasn't right. She just wanted Inuyasha, and Inuyasha only.

THIS TIME

Kagome panted as she lay next to Inuyasha. Her clothes were strewn across his room, along with his. His arm was around her shoulders, and he was at a steady breathing rate right now. He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back and turned her body towards him. The sweat glimmering off of her. Inuyasha thought it made her look sexy. The covers were loosely covering her body. Oh, how he wished it would fall and let him see those perfect mounds again.

"So…Kagome. What do you want to do now?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Let's go see Miroku and Sango. We should go shopping," Kagome smiled.

"_Shopping_?"

"Yeah. We can even get you some stuff too. So don't worry. Pleaaaseee?"

"Fine."

He had been defeated. He could never refuse her. He got up, and got on his black boxers, and throwing Kagome hers. She got out, revealing her body. He had to resist looking though, or they might not end up going shopping.

Kagome got on a Seether T shirt, with black baggy Bermudas, and some knee high boots. She walked downstairs, and got a Toaster Strudel. Inuyasha starred at her while she was sitting down.

"It looks like I jacked off all over your face, you have that white crap all over it," Inuyasha said.

Kagome covered her mouth in embarrassment. She quickly went up to the bathroom to wash it off. Then suddenly a thought came over her. Inuyasha hadn't worn a condom. She could be pregnant. She looked at the toilet. She could be puking in that one day. That's where Inuyasha peed. Ew.

Kagome quickly went back downstairs. She looked angrily at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, did you wear a condom?"

He looked at her stupidly, and took a bite of an apple. "No."

"Did you ever think I'd get pregnant?!"

"Yep. I made sure you weren't. I'm a dog demon Kagome, I can choose if I want you pregnant or not. Once you're my mate, I have to decide if I want to or not. I decided not to."

"Mate? Can you do that when I'm not your mate?"

"Nope."

"YOU MADE ME YOUR MATE?!"

"Yeah…I thought you loved me."

"Inuyasha…I have a date with Hojo today. I can't be your wife in demon terms and go out with him. You'll try to kill him."

"Cancel on him then."

"That'd be mean. Plus he'd wonder why and I can't exactly tell him, 'Oh me and Inuyasha got mated this morning, so it's technically cheating on him since we're married in demon terms!' Inuyasha, I'll sound stupid."

"But you are my wife, why does it matter if other people know?" He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I'm 17 Inuyasha. I'm not supposed to be married yet. My mother planned to have me married after I turned 20, or was at least out of college."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. But we can't undo it. There's no divorcing in demon marriages. We're together for life, and if we don't have sex for 5 years, then we'll both die. You have my life span though."

"Ugh. What am I going to tell my mother? That I'm possibly pregnant? That I'm married to Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Idiot."

Kagome walked out the door, and got into Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha walked out, and drove them to Sango's house. They then went and picked up Miroku. They were listening to "Fake It" by Seether, when they arrived at the mall.

"Okay, Sango and I are going to go shop in Hot Topic, and some other stores. You guys go do whatever. Have a burping contest or something."

Inuyasha started walking with Miroku in the opposite direction of Kagome and Sango. He then stopped, and pulled Miroku into a corner.

"I want to propose to Kagome, and get married to her in human terms."

"WHAT?!"

"You hear me, and don't be so loud. But I and Kagome erm…mated last night, and I want to marry her in human terms too. So she can be happy, and have her family there."

"Then off to the ring store!!" (I just got a picture of Inuyasha and Miroku skipping together with joyous faces, in a field of flowers. Very odd.)

Inuyasha walked into the ring store, and was browsing rings, when he saw Hojo come in.

"What is that bastard doing here?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.

"Buying something for Kagome I'm guessing. She probably hasn't canceled with him yet."

"Hey Inuyasha and Miroku, what are you two doing here?" Hojo asked them smiling.

"We are looking for something for Sango. And Inuyasha is helping me," Miroku said.

"I'm buying a necklace for Kagome."

Inuyasha growled, wanting to kill him right then and there. But he resisted, and crushed his hands so they wouldn't do anything he'd regret.

Inuyasha kept looking, and found the perfect ring. It was white gold, with a medium sized diamond in the middle. He bought it, and left the store. He'd win Kagome over. No matter what. They met back up with Kagome and Sango, and they all ate WacDonalds.

"So Kagome, guess who I saw?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Who?" She asked him, her face looking puzzled.

"Hojo, he bought you a necklace…"

"Really? It's too bad I'm canceling with him."

And just at the right moment…

"Kagome!!"

Kagome turned to her right, seeing Hojo. She sighed, as he pulled out a box. "I got this for you."

"Hojo I can't accept this. I and Inuyasha are together, and, I just don't like you that way. I'm going to have to cancel our date."

"What?! No one cancels on me! I mean…okay…I understand." Hojo turned away, looking pissed. Inuyasha would not get away with stealing Kagome from him.

**What will Hojo do? Will he start a fight? Will he die? WILL HE EAT A PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWHICH AT THE FOOD COURT?! Important questions…all for you to ponder. **

**I do not know if I will be on tomorrow to update. I called my dad last night, asking him if I could stay the night tonight, and be there tomorrow, so I could update for all you guys. (Although I left out that part.) He said I could stay tonight, and the whole weekend. But he also said he had work for me to do. I do not know if he was joking, or if he actually meant I had work. Do not fret my dear readers, I will let you know what happens. If you see no updates tomorrow, or over the weekend, because I have bad grades, I will quickly get on and post that I cannot update right now.**

**But my grades are good enough for my mother I believe. C- (History), C+ (Biology), B or an A (English), and B (Math). My history grade is so bad because of a group project we had to do with 8 people. None of the groups in my class did well apparently. And that lowered my grade a lot. But I will update ASAP or post a notice ASAP. I LOVE YOU ALL!! You do not have to write any reviews, but post some if you want too. Because…well…I love them. They make me feel all warm and fuzzeh inside.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	7. Proposal

The Pranker and the Punk

**The Pranker and the Punk**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 7**

LAST TIME

"Hojo I can't accept this. I and Inuyasha are together, and, I just don't like you that way. I'm going to have to cancel our date."

"What?! No one cancels on me! I mean…okay…I understand." Hojo turned away, looking pissed. Inuyasha would not get away with stealing Kagome from him.

THIS TIME

Inuyasha pulled into Kagomes driveway. He looked at her sadly. "Your parents still aren't home. Can't I stay here?"

"Inuyasha, we'll just end up doing stuff again. And I don't need a horny dog demon around me constantly," she said, smiling, and grabbing her backpack that held her clothes.

"We don't have to do anything! I just want to be with you! Please," Inuyasha whimpered.

"Alright, but don't try anything." She glared at him, and got out of the car, grabbing her house key, she unlocked the door. Something didn't seem right. Something seemed strange. She turned on the light switch. Nothing seemed out of place, but something wasn't right here. Someone was in the house.

"Inuyasha, someone's in here," she said.

"I know. I can smell them. They smell horrible…like Ket."

"Ket? It can't be him."

She saw a figure dart across the stairs, and she heard a crash. She walked upstairs behind Inuyasha, and made sure to stay out of his way. She heard something crash from Sota's room. Inuyasha darted into his room, seeing a black figure. He flipped on the light. But no one was there anymore. The window was open…they were fast.

"What'd they get?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think they got anything, just broke some stuff. But they were looking for something. Let's get out of here Kagome. I don't want them coming back. We'll get you some clothes, and leave."

Inuyasha followed her to her bedroom, and she packed weeks worth of clothes, and grabbed everything else she would or might need, and then ran out the door with Inuyasha. She was shaking, when she was in the car. What if the creep was in the car? Like in one of those creepy horror movies with Freddy or Michael, or Chucky. She grabbed Inuyashas hand, making him speed up. They arrived at his house, and Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and ran inside with her, putting them in his room, and locking the doors and windows.

Kagome had changed into her P.J.'s and was under the covers. Inuyasha climbed in with her, and tried his best to soothe her. She was shaking pretty bad.

"What about my family?" She asked him.

"We'll call them in the morning. They don't get back for a couple more days anyways."

"What if that guy comes here? Inuyasha, I'm scared!" She turned her face towards him, and curled into him. She eventually fell asleep, but Inuyasha never did. He stayed awake all night, just to make sure she was safe. She was his mate, and he'd do anything to protect her. Even if it meant losing his life.

(I'd end it here but I'm not that mean.)

Kagome woke up to sunlight in the morning; she looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her with wide eyes. She smiled. "Were you up all night?"

"Yeah. Making sure that guy wouldn't hurt you. You're mine, and nothing will ever hurt you."

"Aw…thanks Inuyasha." Kagome leaned up and kissed him, then got out of bed, and went downstairs to see Sesshomaru. She waved sleepily at him. And he waved back, shocked she was here. Inuyasha came down soon after her, with a shirt on. He glared at Sesshomaru, and walked to help Kagome grab some Bread from the top shelf in a cupboard. He placed his hand on her butt, as she walked to the toaster. She blushed. Her short shorts made her body even more tempting to Inuyasha. He started drooling.

"So Inuyasha, I can smell you all over Kagome. You two have mated haven't you?" Sesshomaru whispered to him.

"Yeah."

"Thought so, you two were a little loud the other night, if you get what I mean."

"Don't listen then. And don't think I haven't heard you and Rin doing it. She screams so loudly, and you growl. Yuck. The image makes me want to kill myself."

Sesshomaru smirked, and got up to leave for work. Kagome sat down, eating her toast. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then he remembered his ring. It was upstairs. He'd have to think about proposing to her. Maybe tonight…in the park. That'd be perfect. Kagome finished her toast, and went to get dressed. Inuyasha followed her, hiding the ring box in his dresser.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kagome asked while taking off her shorts, revealing her skulled underwear.

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner later, and then go to the park."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. I really like spending time with you."

Kagome giggled at him. She slipped on some black pants, and a white shirt that said 'I hope something eats you.'

"So what are we going to do until then?"

"Well…I don't know. I really don't know why we bothered getting dressed either." Inuyasha smirked at her, and pounced on her. She screamed, and he put her on the bed, taking off all their clothes in an instant. Stupid demon speed. She looked down, his hee-uge member throbbing as it was near her entrance…

(I shall leave the rest of that scene to all of your imaginations. :P)

Kagome woke up, and looked at the clock. 5:30. She moved Inuyasha, making him wake up. He grabbed her, pulling her into him. She smiled. "It's 5:30, we better go to dinner."

"But I'm tired, and you made my dick hurt you fucked it so hard." He rolled over, putting a pillow over his head. She smiled, and pushed him out of bed.

Kagome got dressed, and walked downstairs to watch TV, and soon Inuyasha came down in some nice clothes too. He took her hand, and they walked to his car, and drove away, going to La Fermage. (I totally made that name up.) It was one of the fanciest restaurants in Tokyo. They ate, and after, Inuyasha took her to the park. They watched the stars, even thought the lights of Tokyo made it a bit hard. Inuyasha was breathing heavily. His hands were shaking, as he got the box out of his pocket.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something…"

"Yeah?" She turned to him, smiling, looking beautiful as ever out here. He slowly took the ring box from behind him, and got on one knee, still shaking.

"I know it's early, and we don't have to get married until your out of high school…but I want to be together with you in human terms too, and let your family be there for you. So, will you marry me?" He asked opening the ring box, revealing that beautiful ring.

Kagome looked shocked. She couldn't believe it. He had just proposed…

**Now…more questions for you to ponder…Will she say yes? Will she say no? Will she faint? Will she run around in circles screaming, "OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!"? All for you to wonder.**

**I have to go see a movie now with my dad's girlfriend, and her daughter, and I don't know if I can update the rest of the weekend, but I'll try. If I do get in trouble because of my grades, I will get on quickly Monday from my school, and post a notice. 5 reviews, please.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	8. Ket

The Pranker and the Punk

**The Pranker and the Punk**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 8**

LAST TIME

Kagome looked shocked. She couldn't believe it. He had just proposed…

THIS TIME

She wanted to faint, she really did. But she resisted, and looked from the ring to Inuyasha's wondering eyes. She gulped. Engagement? She wanted to say yes and no at the same time. But she started shaking, as she took the ring, and said," Y-y-yes I'll marry you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked shocked, but jumped for joy almost. He hugged her, and took the ring out of her hand, and slipped it on her finger. He kissed her passionately, knocking her down. She laughed, and ran her hands through his long silver hair.

"Kagome, you just made me the happiest man ever. Thank you so much. We can wait however long you want. Just please promise me, you'll never get out of it."

"I promise."

"Thank you!" He nuzzled her neck, breathing in deeply. Her scent smelt so wonderful mixed with his. It told every demon that she was his, and his only. No one could touch her. After awhile of lying there, they got up, and went back to Inuyashas. He carried her up to his room, wanting to give her the best night ever. She giggled as he threw her onto the bed, and jumped on her, just like a dog would be trying to attack you with kisses.

(Once again, your imagination must come into play here.)

Kagome rolled over, making Inuyasha wake up. He looked at the time. 3:45 A.M. He heard someone downstairs, running. He almost thought he'd wake Kagome up, but thought better of it, and got out of bed silently. He tiptoed down there. He found the living room a mess. Just like Kagome's house. Oh shit. Kagome. He ran upstairs. A black figure was over Kagome's form, making her shake. He punched the form, and turned on the lights. Ket. It was him.

"What are you doing here, and why are you talking to Kagome?!"

"I was merely telling her I loved her, and you were no good for her. Telling her of your family's history. You disgusting half demon. I can see you already tainted her. Kagome, do you want to know how to get rid of his mark? You have to have sex with someone else. You could mate with me. I am a full demon, of a powerful blood line."

"Inuyasha is too! And so what if his mother was a human? That means he has a good heart! He treats me right, and doesn't break into my house and turn everything over!"

"Kagome, Kagome, I was searching for you…You could've been anywhere. I didn't want you with _him_."

"You're an obsessive freak!"

Kagome jumped out of bed, and ran to Inuyasha. She was captured in his arms, and glared at Ket. Inuyasha went towards Ket again, but he was already at the window.

"So long, both of you. I will be back."

Inuyasha growled, and punched the wall, making an indent. He was sweating. He turned to Kagome, his eyes glowing red. He growled at her. And got closer to her.

"Mate, why didn't you scream? I protect you, and you not scream for me to come. Why?"

"I was scared, and my mind went blank! Why are you looking at me like that Inuyasha?"

"You like him, you don't want me!"

"I love you Inuyasha, and he's a freak! You're the only one I ever have. Please. Believe me!"

"NO! You like him!" Inuyasha got closer to her, and put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them, and digging his claws in. The smell of her blood was in the air. It trickled down her arms to her elbow, and dripped onto the ground. He growled at her, making her whimper. She had never seen this side of him.

"Inuyasha, you're hurting me. Please stop."

Inuyashas eyes flashed golden, and then he shook his head, bring his blood covered hands up to his head, clutching it. His eyes finally turned back to golden. He looked at his hands, and was shocked. "Kagome…I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen me like that. My demon took over me. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some bandages." She was shaking. He tried to get closer to her, and she shook more. He stepped away, ashamed. He walked to the bathroom, and got the First Aid kit. He helped her shaking form. He gently put her in bed, and slept in there with her, not touching her. He was scared he would hurt her again.

Kagome woke in the morning, her shoulders hurting. She moaned, and turned over, shaking Inuyasha. He woke up, with sad eyes. He had dreams that he killed her, and hurt her.

"Inuyasha, could you change my bandages?"

"Sure." He climbed out of bed, and walked to get the kit in a slumping walk. He had never felt more horrible. He hurt his mate, his love, his fiancée. He walked back upstairs, and took her shirt off, and tended to her wounds. She flinched every time he touched them. He would never get her full trust back. He sighed. He put her shirt back on her, and turned her around. She looked at him with scared eyes.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about last night. I'll try my best to never let it happen again. And if it does happen, please run from me, and don't come near me until you know for sure I've changed back to my original self."

"Okay." She leaned over, and tenderly kissed him, he kissed her back very carefully. And he pulled away hugging her.

**Okay. Now I have no idea what to do with the rest of the story. Please review and tell me what you think I should do. I like doing what you people want me to. SO PLEASE TELL ME YOUR IDEAS!! I want atleast 5 reviews, and at least one review with a couple ideas in them. If I don't get any ideas from you guys, I can't update. And I'm sure you guys want this story to go somewhere in your minds. SO BE CREATIVE!!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	9. Accident

The Pranker and the Punk

**The Pranker and the Punk**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 9**

Inuyasha sighed as he watched TV with Kagome. He had been thinking about something important all day. He moved around continuously, trying to find a way to say it.

"Inuyasha, what's been bugging you? You seem very…jittery." Kagome looked at him concerned.

"I really need to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it."

"Just go ahead, it can't be too bad."

"Kagome, I...I think we should break off the engagement. I'm really scared of hurting you. In fact, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"But Inuyasha, I'll be fine. And I want to be with you. We've mated…and you said that if we don't have sexual contact for 5 years, we'd die."

"We can still do that, but only if necessary. Kagome, I want you safe. And I can't keep you safe around me. I'm sorry, but it's the way it's got to be."

Kagome about cried when he grabbed her left hand, and slipped the ring off, and put it in his pocket. He looked away; it was for her own good. He heard her get up. He could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"You know what Inuyasha?! If you want to only have sex every 5 years, fine. If you want me unhappy, fine! I would be safe with you though, but you're to thick headed to see that! I hate you!"

Kagome stomped upstairs, and grabbed her stuff. She ran outside, still crying. She climbed in her car, and drove to Sango's house. Her family still wasn't back, so what was the use of going back there? She slammed the door, and walked up to Sangos door. But before she could knock, someone pulled her away, and she was put into darkness.

(DUN DUN DUHHHHHH…..)

Kagome woke up with a huge headache. She moaned, as she sat up off of the white mattress. She was in a room with a big gray door, and a window. A very small window though. She heard someone walking down a hallway outside the door; she laid back down and pretended to sleep. The door opened, and then closed with a big bang.

"Kagome, I know you're awake. I have a camera watching the bed," a voice said.

Kagome cracked her eyes open, and saw Ket standing there. She growled. He smiled at her, and came closer. "What did you do to me Ket?!"

"I merely brought you to my home. I saw that you were crying and that Inuyasha wasn't with you. I had thought that he had done something."

"So you kidnapped me, instead of asking me? What the fuck?"

"Well, I thought you wouldn't talk to me if I had just showed up on Sangos doorstep. You would've called me a stalker."

"YOU ARE!"

"I am not. I just simply like you. Now tell me, what did Inuyasha do to you?"

"He broke off the engagement because of you! Because you came in and made him turn full demon and hurt me! It's your fault!"

"Mine? I did not mean to break up the engagement. I merely wanted to steal you, but I certainly did not mean for this to happen. Although, I am glad it did."

"You asshole."

"Kagome, why don't you date me, why don't you let me be your mate, and let me give you pleasure?"

"Because you aren't Inuyasha! I want kids with him, I want a family with him! Not you!"

"Kagome! Please, give me a chance?"

"No! Now please, let me go home! And what'd you do to my car?"

"Your car is in my driveway. And I suppose you can go." He stepped away from the door, and Kagome got up, walking away. That guy was a definite creep. She drove to Inuyasha's house. She needed to talk. Her eyes started watering on the way there, and she couldn't see the road that well. She finally burst out crying, and lost control.

Kagome's POV

I could hear sirens, and I could hear voices, and screams. Some people were talking. I had a headache, and there was a piercing pain in my side. What happened. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. My body was numb, it was immobile. Everything was black, I knew my eyes were closed, but I couldn't open them.

"Mrs. Higurashi. She's in bad condition, she was hit on the drivers side and had collided with another car in the front. She has many cuts on her stomach, and on her side. Possibly internal bleeding," someone said.

I could feel my body getting picked up. Were they laying a blanket over me? NO! I wasn't dead! I have Inuyasha, and my mother, and Sota! I'm not dead! I realized though, that it was a simple blanket, as it was not placed over my face. I heard a car screech, and heard fast footsteps.

"Where is she?! Is she okay?"

Inuyasha. He came. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. So numb. I heard him next to me then. I was still breathing. He knew I was. I heard him talk.

"Kagome I'm sorry. This is probably all my fault. I broke the engagement and I'm sorry. I'll talk to you about it as soon as I can. Be strong! Please live, for me?"

I would live Inuyasha, I would. I knew he loved me. I wanted to live, to be engaged to him again. To bear his children, to make him happy. To see him in a tux on our wedding day. Inuyasha, for you, I'd live.

I blacked out after that, and soon after, I woke up in a room.

I opened my eyes, I was able to see. I looked around, and suddenly people came in. They checked all the tubes, and I blacked out again. It was not for some time that I woke back up. But after I did, I had been stitched. There would be scars on my side, and some small ones on my stomach. Nothing besides my stomach and sides had been injured. I had some bruising on my face, but other then that I was fine. Inuyasha had come in, and we talked.

"Kagome that was all my fault, can you forgive me?"

"Inuyasha, the reason I lived through that pain, was you. Because you talked to me, I lived."

"Kagome, I'd like to give you your ring back. If you would that is, marry me?"

"Of course I would Inuyasha."

He smiled, and slipped the same ring back on my finger. I smiled too. I couldn't hug him, as much as I wanted too. I was to weak, and there were a lot of cords and tubes going into my arm. I did kiss him though. And I fell back asleep. Many more people including my family came to visit me. But I did not expect a visit from…

**Thanks for the idea, Silent Screams7294! It helped me a lot. You can still put in suggestions. But I do have some idea for the next chapter. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IDEAS THOUGH! **

**So…who came to visit Kagome? Ket? Hojo? Miroku? A teacher? A PIECE OF TOAST?!**

**You'll have to wait until tomorrow or the next day to find out. Hopefully I will get my report card in the mail today. And my **_**mother**_** will decide if I can get on the computer. She let me on last night for a bit, then got pissed off at me this morning.**

**She said…uses cranky mother voice "If you do get good grades, you aren't going to see that computer!! NAG NAG!!" back to normal voice and this is me "You already promised the computer so you can't take it away." cranky voice "Well then! Next time you want to do something, you aren't going to do it! NAG NAG MORE!!" coughs and is back to normal voice**

**Well…I hopefully will get my grades today or tomorrow. See ya! I will post another chapter, or a notice tomorrow, or the next day. LOVE YA'LL. 5 REVIEWS PLEASE, AND THANK YOU!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	10. The visit and some kids

The Pranker and the Punk

**The Pranker and the Punk**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 10**

LAST TIME

He smiled, and slipped the same ring back on my finger. I smiled too. I couldn't hug him, as much as I wanted too. I was too weak, and there were a lot of cords and tubes going into my arm. I did kiss him though. And I fell back asleep. Many more people including my family came to visit me. But I did not expect a visit from…

THIS TIME

Kagome gasped. Hojo walked into the room. He smiled at her, as he handed her some flowers. She smiled back and happily took them, and smelled them. He looked around awkwardly, as she put them in a vase.

"So…Hojo…what brings you here?"

"I heard over the news that you had gotten into a crash. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing great!"

Kagome look away, and looked towards the door, hoping Inuyasha would come in and get Hojo out of here. He seemed like he was always planning something, and it didn't make her comfortable. She moved over in her bed, pretending like she was uncomfortable. Hojo moved closer to her bed, and sat on it. She felt a jolt, like something bad was about to happen. She turned towards him, and his face was blank. What was he thinking?

"Kagome, leave Inuyasha."

"What?! Why?"

"He wasn't even there during your crash, he didn't stop it. And tell the truth, was he the reason why you got into a crash?"

"No…it was more of Ket's fault. I love Inuyasha, me and him are engaged. I am his mate, I will have children with him, I will have a relationship with him. Not some creep that thinks Inuyasha is worthless just because he's human _and _demon. I think he has the best of both worlds." Kagome stuck her nose up in the air, and crossed her arms. She felt like she had won the argument. Hojo put his hand on her leg, and she slapped it off. Her hand stung, and she glared at him. He gave her a sorrowful look, and got up.

"Kagome, with him you would have quarter demon children. They would taint your blood line. You need to marry a human. Please?"

"NO! I am going to carry his child. In fact, once I get out of this stupid hospital, I will become pregnant."

"I doubt that. What about your family? What about your honor? You're in high school; it's hard to raise a child."

"Inuyasha is rich, he can raise it easily. He'd be a good father; he's already a good mate, and fiancée." Kagome was starting to raise her voice. Hojo backed away, and put his hands up in defense.

"Kagome I just meant, what about college? Kids take full time work. There are no breaks, at least not until they can get out of the house for a bit."

"Go away Hojo. I don't want to talk to you ever again. If you can't accept me and Inuyasha's relationship then fine, be that way. I wanted to be friends, but your just an asshole."

Hojo hung his head down, he had been defeated. She turned on the news. The report of her car crash was on. She found out that she had injured a woman, of about 30 it looked like. She couldn't walk anymore it said, unless a miracle happened. She turned off the TV, and threw the remote at the wall. Because of all of this, she had hurt someone. She felt horrible. Her body started shaking, as tears came out slowly. Someone came into the room, and put their arms around her.

"Kagome, babe, what's wrong?" Inuyasha. She hugged him back, and cried into his shirt. By the time she pulled away, his shoulder was drenched. He pulled her face to his, and she starred into his golden eyes. Her brown eyes were blood struck, and her face was wet.

"I made a women lose the ability to walk. All because of my careless driving. Inuyasha, what have I done? The lady probably hates me."

"No…Kagome, it wasn't your fault. It was Kets. I heard everything. He kidnapped you, and didn't help your mind. The lady will understand. And…I paid to have a surgery done on her legs. It gives her more of a chance to be able to walk."

Kagome sniffed. Inuyasha had done that? He really was a good guy. She smiled at him, and hugged him. He ran his hands up and down her back.

"I also heard you talking to Hojo…"

"Oh. What all did you hear?"

"Well…it started with a quarter demon child, and you telling him that you'll be carrying my child once you're out of here."

"I want to, please? Will you let me?"

"Kagome do you really want to? I mean…it's an 18 year commitment. The child will probably have claws and fangs like me. And you'd only be pregnant for six months. You wouldn't get the full experience. I don't think you get sick either."

"I would love to have your child then! That sounds wonderful!" Kagome hugged him, and then kissed him. He was shocked at first, but kissed her back. He pulled away.

"It's almost 11. You should get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning, okay?"

"Fine…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, babe."

Inuyasha and her kissed one last time, and he left her. She laid down, and pulled the covers up. She smiled. Maybe her life was going to be okay…

FIVE YEARS LATER

"MOMMY!!" A little girl came into the living room, where her mother and father were sitting.

"What is it Hana?" Kagome asked her.

"I gots a cut." The four year old held up her right pointer finger. A small cut was bleeding. Kagome smiled, as she slowly got up, her pregnant belly getting in the way. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed the girl a band aid. She put the power puff girl band aid around her finger, and kissed it.

"Thanks you mommy." The little girl hugged her mother, and quickly kissed her. She smiled, and then skipped off down the hall to her room.

Kagome smiled. Her life was okay. After the accident, her and Inuyasha had gotten married, then had Hana. They had bought a house near her parents' house. It was just a little smaller then Sesshomarus. About two years after Hana, along came Taiyou. Taiyou was a small little girl that looked exactly like Kagome save for the fangs. Hana looked like a mix, silver hair, human ears, claws, but no fangs. Kagome knew that the child she was pregnant with was also going to be a girl. She rubbed her belly. Only two more weeks until she came. They still hadn't decided a name.

She heard the door open and close. She saw Hana and Taiyou run towards the living room, greeting their father. Kagome smiled. A perfect life.

"Welcome home, Inuyasha," Kagome said, kissing him.

"Welcome home, daddy," Hana yelled t him. She smiled brightly. Taiyou simply smiled, she wasn't much of a talker yet. Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's stomach.

"How's my little girl?"

"She's fine."

"I found a name! Shan. It means beautiful. I bet she'll be beautiful like you Kagome."

"Inuyasha…that's a perfect name. And stop trying to be nice to me just because I have mood swings."

"Well…I don't need you kicking me in the nuts like you did with Taiyou. If you kicked any harder, we might not be having Shan."

"Two children would've been fine."

"Nope. I want to have lots of children." Inuyasha smiled, and hugged her from behind nuzzling her neck.

"Ew…Daddy loving on mommy! Blech!" Hana stuck her tongue out, and ran back to her room.

Kagome and Inuyasha had lived long lives having five children. From oldest to youngest. Hana, Taiyou, Shan, Hasami, and Imo. The last two were boys. They all lived very successful lives, carrying on the Takahashi blood line. Kagome and Inuyasha died at the age of 207, together in their sleep.

**Well…that's it. Bet cha didn't see that coming. I'm going to now write the sequel to my other story…Inuyasha Get's a Haircut. If you have any ideas for other stories, feel free to suggest them. I may use them, or combine some. I love you all, and thanks to all my dedicated readers! Peace!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


End file.
